lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Silver
The City of Silver is situated in the Forsaken Land of the Gods and is covered by constant lightning strikes. To differentiate time, the day is when the lightning is most active and the night is when the lightning slows down. Many of the Beyonder inhabitants are of the Warrior Pathway to better protect the City. Their common language is the Jotun language. The residents of the City of Silver believes in the “omnipotent and omniscient God, the Lord that created everything”, that is, Ancient Sun God. The City of Silver has been trying to connect with Ancient Sun God through rituals, though all attempts failed. Meanwhile, they have been exploring outside the city, for valuable materials, and for reaching out to other people. . For the longest time, they believed themselves to be the only group of humans alive. In 1351, they explored the remains of the Giant King’s Court, and finally succeed connecting to the outside world through the Court. The Council Through the initial hardships, the City of Silver has been ruled by a six-member council ever since. The highest position in the council is called the Chief and the other five are equal in rank. The current six-member council is formed by three Demon Hunters, two Guardians with the greatest potential, and a Shepherd Lovia. The current Chief is Colin Iliad. The Two Artifacts The City of Silver is said to own two powerful artifacts that protect the city. One of them is Gift of the Earth. This artifact provides the Black Face grass that fed all the citizens, but it also brings a curse that people would turn into monsters after they die. The only solution is to let their family kill them before they die. Those who died far from City of Silver (beyond the range of Gift of the Earth) does not turn into monsters. The other artifact is Proof of Glory, a crown wore by the Giant King Aurmir. It is one of the main reason City of Silver can defend the invasion of monsters in Forsaken Land of the Gods. History The City of Silver was known as the Kingdom of Silver in the past. They were once ruled by the Giant King Aurmir. According to the vampire's history, they had a rather special position in the Giant King’s Court. They didn’t directly believe in the Giant King and instead, they believed in the Giant Queen, Omebella, the Goddess of Harvest. After the rise of Ancient Sun God, they switched their belief to Him and believed Him as the original creator. The Dark Ages of Kingdom of Silver had arrived, when the sun disappeared from the sky, the monsters lurking in the dark suddenly emerged. They destroyed one city after another in the Kingdom of Silver. The remaining experts in the City of Silver relied on their united power and two magical items before they finally warded off the attack of the things of the dark. They gradually eradicated the monsters within one-day's journey of the city, and they established a city-state that protected the last light of human civilization. And it persisted in the Dark Ages for 2582 years. With the power of Gift of the Earth, they were able to survive without transforming into monsters. They then started exploring other places, hoping to find other survivors and collect resources. Along the way they discovered many ancient history and secrets. After the exploration of True Creator's temple, they realized that there's an outside world that wasn't in the darkness, and the path might be through the Giant King's Court. They then started clearing the path to the Giant King's Court, which was luckily not very far from City of Silver. In the fall of 1351, the gate of Giant King's Court was finally pushed open. Forsaken Land of Gods, after thousands of years, was connected to the rest of the world again. Inhabitants Six-member Council * Colin Iliad: Former Chief * Elder Hawick: Former Chief who failed to change his pathway *Waite Chirmont * Elder Lovia *Aiflor *Derrick Berg Exploratory Team * Uddel: Colin's elder brother and the captain of the exploratory team who parasite by Amon * Darc Regence Category:Locations Category:Cities